dragonerafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle
Brave pirates always fight for what they want. During the grand adventure, you are facing tons of powerful monsters, demons and gods. Grab your sword and challenge them! Slot Machine In Dragon Era, pirates use the slot machine to control all crew fighters. Machanism Spin the slot reels to start the battle. Attack: When you align 3 or more matching element symbols on a result line, continuously from the first reel, your crew members of that element will attack. HP Recover: When 3 or more consecutive heart symbols appear on a selected result line starting from the first reel, your team will recover HP based on your team's total recovery stat and number of heart symbols matched. Chest: When 3 or more chests of same color appears at any position, you will get a new card or material after you win the battle. Free Spin: When 3 or more silver coins appears, you will get 3 free spins to attack the enemy. Wild Symbol: Wild substitutes any other symbol, except Free Spin and chest. Spin Cost Each spin costs some coins. More lines selected costs more coins. Lines More lines grant you better chances, but cost more coins. You can always select the number of result lines before spinning. Select Lines There are 3 options on the slot machine dashboard: 5 Lines, * Lines, MAX. Tap the button to select. The lines won't change until you select again. Line Table Line Table shows you how the battle damage and recovery is calculated, as well as the shapes of each payout lines. How to Check Line Table During battle, tap the ? button on the left of the slot machine dashboard. Battle Team You can assemble up to 5 crew members to fight your battles. Each member has a command point cost listed on their card. The total command point cost of your team members cannot exceed your current command limit. Changing your team leader and team members using “Edit team” can give you strategic advantages and help you defeat tough bosses. Team Info Tap the Cards, then tap Edit Team. On this screen you can check the details of your current Battle Team, including Command Cost (golden statue), total ATK (swords), total HP (heart), Recovery (cross), ATK of each element (element symbol) and Leader Skill. Edit Team Edit Leader: tap the Cards—→tap Edit Team—→tap the team leader (the first one from the left with a crown) to change the leader. Edit Crew: tap the Cards—→tap Edit Team—→tap on an empty slot to add a new crew or tap on existing crews to switch them. Selected crews are checked. Crews can be added within your max Command Point limit are selectable. Multiple Battle Team Slide the current displayed battle team bar to the left and your second battle team slots will be showed. Then you can edit your second battle team. You can have up to 7 different battle teams. Choose Helper You can choose a helper to aid you before each battle or you can choose none. But it's highly recommended for you to choose one. Your actual battle team will become much stronger with the support from a powerful leader of another player. Plus, the Leader Skill of the helper leader will be active if you are a friend with the helper. Friends that have logged in the past 12 hours and randomly chosen players will be shown on the Choose Helper list. How to Battle Spin the slot machine to attack. Defeat all the demons, monsters and gods you encounter in the stage. If your team's HP drops to 0, you lose the battle. Influential Elements Battle result are influenced by lucky spins, Battle Team attribute, Battle Team Element Deployment, Target Selection, Active Skills, Leader Skill, Helper attribute (and Helper Leader Skill if he is a friend of you). Free Spin During free spins, the countdown of enemy will not decrease (except the round you spin to get Free Spin), but the cooldown of your crew's Active Skill will decrease! Battle Team Element Deployment When no crew has the same elements as the matched lines, you do not attack. You can cover all elements to increase your attack chance. Select Target When fighting multiple enemies, you can choose an enemy to attack first by tapping on them on the screen. Active Skills Choose a good time to use each Active Skill. Leader Skill Very powerful and important. Helper Choose a strong helper will save you a lot of trouble, especially a friend helper. Enemy The enemy will attack you when their countdown number reaches 0, reducing your team's total health points (HP). The element of the enemy is showed by the color of its HP bar. Green - Earth; Red - Fire; Blue - Water; Golden - Light; Purple - Dark All enemies have natural armor, reducing the damage received. Therefore, the actual damage number dealt to an enemy is lower than the ATK number of your crew card. Some bosses possess extremely high armor value. You can use armor piercing skills to weaken their armor and make them take extra damage. Auto-Spin Press the Spin button longer than 2 sconds and it will change to auto-spin mode. Tap Stop to stop auto-spin. Under auto-spin mode, prepared active skills will not be used automatically. Auto-spin will not stop the phone go into sleep mode. Battle Cost Each battle stage requires some energy and coins. The required coins are to be added to your slot machine balance. Unused coins will be refund to you at the end of the battle. If you run out of coins in the slot machine during battle, you can withdraw more coins from your total game balance. Battle Rewards Regular Reward You will gain exp, coins, and rewards you get for completing a battle stage. Stage Bonus Card Each stage has an bonus card reward. If you collect all possible card drops listed on the left side of the stage info, you will be given the special card listed on the right side of the stage info as an one-time reward. Area Accomplished Reward After you complete one area(e.g. 1. Water Isle), a huge amount of pal points will be rewarded. Item Collecting Reward When you have all the collectible cards and items in one area(e.g. 1. Water Isle), i.e., item found percentage reaches 100%, you will be rewarded 10 diamonds!